Interference
by Isisisatis
Summary: A supposedly romantic evening. Marcus Neroon slash. Companion piece to 'Meeting'.


TITLE: Interference

AUTHOR: Isisisatis (isisisatis@yahoo.de)

PAIRING: Marcus/Neroon, that means slash, that means male/male relationship! So beware!

RATING: slight R

SUMMARY: A supposedly romantic evening.  Companion piece  to  "Meeting".

DISCLAIMER: Thanks for giving me inspiration in the form of the invention of these two wonderful characters! Unluckily they are not mine.

A/N: Many thanks to my Beta! What would I do without you?

****

**Interference**

I was looking forward to this evening with Neroon. Actually we both were. We hadn't had the time or the energy for some extended lovemaking for weeks. Come to think of it, it's been almost a month since we've even seen each other the last time!

At the moment we were still enjoying supper, that also being a much too rare occurance. I had bought several delicacies and tidbits in the Zocalo instead of spending the time preparing the food myself. And because I wasn't a good cook I didn't have suitable pots and pans anyway.  I only had a kettle to boil the water for my tea. 

Neroon had just arrived half an hour previous and I had picked him up from the docking bay. I was so eager that I almost jumped Neroon as soon as I saw him. However, for the sake of the public we greeted appropriately and quickly left. I saw my own eagerness mirrored in Neroon's hot gaze and of course he couldn't refrain from touching me. I craved to feel his hands on me but I was a little taken aback when he had sneaked a hand under my coat and had slid it over my buttocks following the cleft in between. Chances were good that nobody had noticed. Our wide cloaks should have concealed the movement. This intimate touch had urged me to run to my quarters, and I almost did. 

The door had hardly closed behind us when we turned to each other for a tight embrace and a long fierce kiss. It felt sooo good to have those strong arms surround me! So I leaned into my lover's broader form and revelled a while in this feeling of warmth and stability. 

"Now my precious, what do you want to do?" Neroon asked me. I don't know why he calls me 'precious' but it always makes me feel special!

"First we have supper and then I thought we could make good use of my bedroom."

"Then we better get started with supper, so we can move on to the second part of our evening!" he rumbled with definite mirth. 

My quarters have changed since Neroon and I became lovers. The sleeping room now housed a large bed instead of a Minbari sleeping platform, because the first time Neroon had stayed at my quarters over night and we tried to have sex on that platform we ended up both unsatisfied and bruised. Finally we had moved to the floor that night with my few blankets, some cushions and a sleeping bag. Alread the next day I was able to get hold of a real bed after Neroon had assured me he didn't mind sleeping horizontal, due to his training in the warrior caste. But I think it was more to indulge me - I had cursed sleeping platforms viciously that night. I hated these things since my ranger training on Minbar. I probably have slept more on the floor than on these supposed beds. They were fine for meditating and short rests but not for a good nights sleep. 

My living room was still what others might call Spartan, though I had added a low table and several cushions and blankets in a corner, creating a snug intimate atmosphere where we could eat and drink. I set it up like this because I  had soon learned that Neroon considered a good meal a form of foreplay. And this was also the reason I had only bought finger food today. It would highten the pleasurable overture even more! 

At the moment we sat in our cosy corner feeding each other, teasing each other. But we refrained from starting anything too serious because we both wanted to know what the other had done since the last time we had gotten together. When both our curiosity and our stomachs were satisfied we started to take care of other urges. That meant to cuddle and kiss until we both felt the need to move to the bedroom. I had never thought that Neroon was such a hedonist although I had quickly grown to like being spoiled and of course I wanted to return the favour. Since we both had the time this evening I was surely up for some very extensive cosseting and snuggling. Normally I would insist that we move to the bed because it was a hell of a lot easiser to clean the sheets than all the cushions and blankets and the floor. But today I didn't care. Today I could be convinced to stay right here. 

I don't know how long we lay there and kissed and stroked and petted when Neroon suddenly gathered me in his arms and carried me off to bed. Blessed be the Minabri's greater strength! I didn't protest, instead I resumed kissing Neroon's neck and managed to draw a hickey. He placed me carefully in the middle of the mattress, and turned to light the candles on the chest of drawers and fetch the oil. 

We had used lubrication at the beginning but because Neroon liked to give me a massage as much as receiving one we had soon started to use the oil for both. And Neroon insisted the dark blue glass bottle was more romantic than the plastic tube of lubrication.

When he first told me this I didn't believe my ears. Neroon was romantic! If anybody had told me this shortly after our fight, I would have declared him insane! But it was true he was somewhat romantic, though sometimes in a weird way, and he was a tender, considerate lover  - at least most of the time. We only had rough, urgent encounters twice. Both had been quick but incredibly intense. The first time was when I had returned from a mission that had gone horribly wrong and after I had told Neroon he first took me firmly in his arms, not moving for some time and then he almost devoured me alive. I didn't mind and responded eagerly to his rough treatment, though it left me quite sore. The second time I came home from pike training to unexpectedly find Neroon slouching on the cushions, reading a data crystal and drinking some tea. I was still high on adrenaline and he hadn't told me he would be there and the only thing I could do then, was to jump him at once to properly greet him. That was the one time we devastated the living room and I had a hard time cleaning it.   

But today I was wanting something long and tender and I was sure my Minbari wanted it that way too.  I would have liked a massage --my neck troubled me for days and I think I had felt it cracking somewhen during our meal-- but Neroon had told me he had had a busy week and seemed to be a bit drained. I would take care of both of us during our love-making.

When he returned to me, we just resumed kissing and slowly started  to get rid of our clothes. After I was completely undressed, Neroon ended up under me on his back. I kissed my way down his stomach to the rim of his still attached trousers and teased him with my tongue. And then it happened! I couldn't believe that I got the hiccups now! Please, not now! 

I was fairly certain Neroon hadn't heard anything because the first _hick_ was very faint. So I simply continued to stroke my lover's chest, now and then flicking a nipple with my fingers. Then there was another _hick_. Now this was getting serious. I tried to hold my breath and I already thought the hiccups had vanished when I almost choked on the next _hick_. That was really great! One undisturbed  evening and I have to hiccup when we finally get to the interesting part! I gazed quickly up at Neroon, to see if he had noticed. Ok, he hadn't noticed anything. I slowly opened his trousers and at the same time tried to think of other cures for hiccups that would go unnoticed. Holding my breath hadn't worked the first time but I tried it again. I tried to hold my breath until I got blue. But try that while pulling off someone's trousers and kissing each piece of revealed flesh! That simply doesn't work! And that did it, the next _HICK _was loud enough for Neroon to hear.  

"Sorry," I mumbled into his stomach when he had lifted his head and grunted questioningly. "It will be over in a moment." I really tried to get rid of my hiccups but it was no help, although Neroon patiently waited playing with my hair while I pressed my forehead against his chest. 

Instead of getting better, they worsened. There came three rapid _hicks_ in a row, making my insides spasm painfully. 

"Marcus? What is it?"

"Don't worry they will be over soon. I only need some cold water to drink." I got up and went into the kitchenette, hiccupping violently on the way. At least I had been able to speak normally! I fetched the water and took three small sips, swallowing them consciously. Of course, that didn't help either. 

"Dammit!" I cursed and slammed my hand on the counter, losing a bit of its effectiveness, because of a loud **_HICK_**. Oh great! Everyone from here to the Zocalo must have heard that!

I turned when I heard Neroon coming. 

"Marcus, what's the matter with you? Shall I fetch a healer?"

Puzzled by his words I looked up at him. He seemed concerned.

"Neroon, you don't need to worry. It's only hiccups," I told him.

"Hiccups?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about!" His look told me he didn't. "I don't  know if there is a Minbari word for it, but clinically it is some kind of cramp of the diaphragm. It's contracting spasmodically and then you make those hick-sounds. It goes away on its own after a while." Of course that didn't come out smoothly. 

"I have never heard of that. And a word for it probably doesn't exist in the Minbari language because we don't even have a diaphragm. Can I help you somehow?"

"I don't know. I have to remember the cures there are. Holding my breath and drinking cold water obviously had no effect," I hiccupped. This was getting really annoying! "You have to distract yourself because thinking of it only makes it worse. Maybe I should read a bit or answer some mail. You could try to scare me that too is supposed to help. -Oh, wait! I know a cure I can do at once that doesn't take too long."

I went to a free wall, placed my head and hands in a triangle on the floor and did a headstand leaning against the wall. I kept standing about five minutes but the hiccups didn't go away. The only result was that my head now was as red and hot as a chili. 

"Neroon, I think we can forget about the bedroom for the moment. I'm really sorry." By now, I had serious problems with breathing and speaking and hiccupping. And it was really painful and because of my breathing difficulties I got stitches in my side. Desperate I leaned over the counter my brow resting on the cool surface, trying to relax and do some breathing meditation. Neroon stayed at my side looking decidedly helpless. Soothingly he rubbed my back in big circles when I stood like this. What did my mother always say when I had hiccups as a child 'Your sweetheart is thinking of you'. Grinning to myself, I told Neroon "I know something else we could try. Could you please stop thinking of me?"

"What has that to do with a your diaphragm?"

"It is said that you get hiccups when your sweetheart is thinking of you. So if you stop thinking of me then maybe I could stop hiccupping the soul permanently out of my body."

"That's ridiculous."

"Yes it is, most of the cures are, for example one cure is to think of ten bald, nude men. -Ha! That's not too difficult. In the showers on the Ingata there are lots of bald men in there! On the other hand, maybe Minbari don't count . I don't think I can imagine ten bald, nude men. But then, I think that is only meant as a distraction strategy." It felt as if I needed five minutes to get that out. 

"Marcus, that sounds really bad. Please let me fetch you a healer."

"Now that's something funny!" I remarked sarcastically "If you tell them to come here because of hiccups, they will only laugh at you! And by the way, do you want to explain to Franklin why you are here?"

"Not really"

"Then just shut up and let me think. There are many more cures, maybe one will work. A friend once told me he is getting rid of them by hyperventilating. But I think I'm already doing that and it most obviously doesn't have an effect. Hey, I got an idea. I wonder if kissing might help? At least it too has something to do with breath control."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am. Now kiss me," I told him determinedly and pulled him towards me. Kissing proved to be fine, I didn't hiccup once until Neroon drew away and remarked "I think you just discovered yourself a new cure!" 

**_HICK_**. 

"That hurt!" I exclaimed a little breathless and surprised. It felt as if I just had pulled some muscles. I wondered if you could break your ribs when you have the hiccups. I knew of somebody who managed to break two ribs when he had a nasty cough. I held my torso with my arms and that eased the pain a little. Maybe a physician wasn't a bad idea. But I would only go to medlab when it didn't stop for one hour. 

"How long has this been going on?" I asked Neroon.

"About 30 minutes. Maybe we really should try to distract you. I could read you some warrior caste texts. That will give you something to concentrate on."

"Go ahead." We reclined on the cushions, Neroon with his back against the wall and I settled between his legs leaning against his chest. He placed one hand on my belly and rubbed it gently while he read to me. The only effect was, that the _hicks_ became shallower and it didn't hurt any more but they didn't stop altogether. I was really angry by now! I couldn't believe something this stupid was ruining our nice evening! I was ready to jump out of an airlock. Now, that would stop the hiccups for sure!

Suddenly Neroon got up and took me with him. "That's it! You have been hiccupping for over an hour, we will go to the medlab now!" he told me and pulled me to the door.

"Neroon! Wait. Wait! WAIT!!" I finally screamed. "We really should dress before we leave the quarters!" 

Looking at us, he grinned and admitted "Maybe." 

°

"I only hope Franklin is not on duty." 

"I don't care if he is or not, as long as he can make you better. You are looking a bit shaken up."

"It's gotten worse again since we got up. It is difficult to breath and it is painful. Maybe if we had tried resting and reading for a while longer, it might have stoped. It definitely eased it."

"We can try again in medlab." For the moment Neroon settled on rubbing my back until we arrived. It calmed me down a little to feel his support. I didn't admit it but I was concerned by now. This had never lasted longer than a few minutes before and I knew that serious diseases could be the cause for permanent hiccups. I hoped that wasn't the case. 

In medlab we were met by a nurse who led us to an examination room. We settled at once on the bed and resumed the earlier position that had eased the hiccups. It had the same effect again, for which  I was grateful because I think I really hurt myself somehow. And at the moment, I didn't care if someone walked in on us like this.

Of course, Stephen was on duty and he approached the examination room ten minutes later. "Neroon," I whispered quickly before Stephen arrived "Let me handle this." Neroon moved to stand next to me with a last squeeze to my hand.  

"This is one of your friends, I'll back you up, whatever you decide."

"Thank you!" I could not refrain from smiling at him although it was a little distorted by one of the _hicks_.

"Marcus! What's up? Neroon? Have the two of you been at each other again? Shall I call security? Are you hurt, Marcus?"

"No, Stephen. Nothing happened. And there is no need to call security."

"Then why are you here? Want to drag me along again on some adventure?" He still eyed Neroon suspiciously. 

"No, that isn't it either. Isn't that obvious?" 

"You seem to have the hiccups. So what?"

"They have been going on for over an hour now and I think that I even pulled a muscle. It's annoying, painful and makes me breathless. Can you do something about it?"

"That is unusual. I will take a look at you. What about Neroon?" Steven frowned menacingly in his direction.

"Neroon, would you wait outside for a minute?"

"Of course Marcus." He left with a slight bow.

"Now tell me Marcus, what about Neroon?"

"Will you just start the examination?" I knew that he would give me a thorough check up. Just as I knew that he would notice the changes that had occured since I took Neroon as lover. Especially at the beginning and one or two times afterward I had bled a little. The healed fissures would show on the scans and I think Stephen was bright enough to figure it out. It was easier this way than to have to tell him directly.

Looking decidedly unhappy, the doctor started the scan and put the results on the screen. 

I could observe his expression perfectly from my position and I could actually see when he was thinking and how he drew his conclusions. I grinned broadly when he looked at me incredulously. 

"I would say that means Susan is no longer of interest to you?" Steven asked carefully. "You don't have to answer," he quickly added.

"I don't mind. And yes, Susan is no longer of interest to me, but Neroon is. Because of this 'inconvenience' you are the first to find out. I would appreciate it if you would not tell the others; I want to do it myself. And can I please call Neroon back inside without you ripping off his head? I would like to have him with me while you try to figure out what to do. And please hurry up. This hiccupping destroyed a romantic evening and I would like to resume what we already started."

"Marcus! I think I've learnt enough for today. Although somewhen I'd like to hear the whole story about you and Neroon. You can call in your lover and I'll try to behave. Not that I can understand your joice or even approve of it. But that has never been the case. And even if you hadn't asked me to be silent about this I would have had to be anyway. Patient confidentiality you know."

"Thank you my friend. I appreciate that. -Neroon!"

At once, he appeared with a questioning look. I held out my hand, pulled him towards me, and bestowed a small kiss on his palm. "He knows." That earned me a chaste kiss on the lips before Neroon slipped unselfconciously behind me and drew me to his chest once more. With a sigh of relief I relaxed into his strong embrace; the slow gentle strokes soon easing the hiccups again. 

"Are you comfortable like that? Should I fetch you some wine? Maybe some music?" Steven teased. 

I knew it wasn't meant in a mean way, so I quipped back "You as a physician should know that Minbari don't tolerate alcohol that well. So you better bring tea." But earnestly I added, "It makes the hicks less painful, so I would like to stay like this until you can provide me with something better. Not that this is bad, but I prefer to get rid of them entirely." 

"It's ok, Marcus. I can tell that you are breathing easier this way. And I think I can provide you with something to stop the hiccups. As you probably noticed this is no normal cause of singultus - hiccups for you. Two of your vertebrae in your neck have shifted out of line and now are affecting a nerve that is connected to the diaphragm and that causes the hiccups. I can give you some relaxant to ease the hicks and a mild sedative so you can sleep tonight. And you really pulled some muscles but it's hardly as bad as a sore muscle. That will vanish on its own. But otherwise you'll have to wait until tomorrow morning when the chiropractor is available. He will be able to set your vertebrae and remedy the problem with your hiccups. - I only wonder why you hadn't come earlier. Your neck must have been already sore for a while."

"Yes, it was. But I thought it was only the muscles because I had much to work on the computer console the last week."

Stephen injected me with the relaxant and I soon felt the hicks ease to a slight contraction of the diaphragm.

"I'm sorry Marcus, but you won't be up to anything this evening. -You know what I mean?" Steven added hesitantly, looking at me intently and casting a glanze towards Neroon. I rolled my eyes and nodded, of course I knew what he was refering to! 

"Better?" Stephen asked after a while. 

"Far better, although not gone."

"And they won't be until tomorrow. Here is the sedative, you should take it at home. This is the prescription for the chiropractor. You can come at 7.30 first thing in the morning."

"I don't think so," I smirked with a look at Neroon as we both stood up "But thanks Stephen. Good Night."

"'Night, Marcus. -Neroon."

Neroon bowed slightly and then we left the medlab, heading for my quarters. At least the two had behaved and they appeared to have something of a truce. It was a pity I wasn't able to do anything further but I planned to at least give Neroon a nice ending to our evening. Just because I couldn't get 'something' up that didn't mean I couldn't be up to something!

END 

Isisisatis, July 2003


End file.
